Sorry or Not Sorry?
by ChocolateChipCookie25
Summary: This is a one shot. It takes place during AWE after Jack has been saved from the locker. Elizabeth talks to Jack over what she did. This fic has some J/E/ as well as some W/E/. Enjoy!


She wasn't sorry. Why should she be? He had lied to all of them, lied about why Will was aboard the Flying Dutchman, lied about agreeing to give Will his compass, lied about a lot of things. Jack Sparrow simply wasn't a man who could be trusted by anyone. Granted, he did come back for all of them while the ship was about to be sunk to the depths by the Kraken, but that still didn't change the fact that he had lied. He was a coward, and she knew he wouldn't have stayed behind voluntarily.

But again, he did come back. He couldn't be too much of a coward if he came back, could he? No. She figured she was being a little bit hard on Jack. After all, she did do some betraying of her own. Not just to Jack, but Will as well. Things had been so distant between the two of them since Jack and the Pearl was taken, and she didn't know why. There were times she caught Will wanting to say something to her, but he would just walk off and not say anything. Did he see the kiss? That could be the only explanation. Did he see what she did afterwards? Was he angry for one or the other or both? Captain Jack Sparrow wasn't a saint, but he was still a good man, even though he had lied to them. Was Elizabeth really not sorry for what she did? She didn't know. One minute, she wasn't sorry, and the next she was. Was it possible to be both? Being sorry for leaving a good man to die, and not being sorry for saving everyone else? Could you be both? Elizabeth wasn't so sure. She would never tell Jack or Will this in a million years, but she wasn't sorry for the kiss, she knew that.

She did love Will, always would, but she did always wonder what it would be like to lock lips with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. His breath smelled like an animal's backside, but the taste was completely different. It tasted like rum, and the sea. They had just rescued Jack, and so far, no words were exchanged between them. He acted like she wasn't even there. Elizabeth looked over and saw Jack playing with his compass, and seeing that Will was nowhere in sight, she decided to go talk to him. Try and break the ice, at least.

"Hello, Jack."

Jack looked up at her in shock. He certainly wasn't expecting her to come over and talk to him, for he noticed she had looked everywhere but at him when rescuing him. Before he could say anything, she spoke again.

"I'm not sorry."

"Ye came over here just to repeat what you said to me on the Pearl after our little kissing party? Why should I care that you're not sorry? Ye are a pirate, after all."

"Jack, you didn't let me finish."

"Oh, then by all means, go on."

Elizabeth sighed, and cleared her throat. "I'm not sorry I saved Will and the others, but I am sorry that I betrayed you. I don't know if I can be sorry and not sorry at the same time, but-"

"Hush, Elizabeth. 'Tis my turn to speak. Don' think I didn' know what you were doing when ye kissed me, because I did. Whether ye believe me or not, I had every intention of staying behind on me own without help. Notice how when we were kissing, I let you do all the work? I didn' touch you at all."

Elizabeth thought of this for a minute. That was true. He didn't touch her. He didn't put her hands on her waste or her shoulders, or anywhere. They were at his sides the whole time.

"Oh."

"Yes, oh. I'm no stranger to betrayal, Elizabeth. I will say, though, that I liked yours best. It tasted really good."

Elizabeth blushed at his words. So she didn't have to leave him behind, after all. Still, she didn't know if that should make her feel better or worse.

"I meant what I said, luv, you are a pirate. It may not be in your blood, but it is in your heart."

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, Jack. I am not a pirate."

"You can keep telling that all you want to yourself, but that doesn't mean it's not true. Your fiance is a pirate by blood, not by heart. He maybe a pirate, but you have more pirate spirit in you than he does, I assure you."

Deep down, Elizabeth knew he was right. She was a pirate. A selfish, lying, pirate, who used Jack to gain what she wanted. But no, it had been the right thing to do. Hadn't it?

"I'm safe now, Elizabeth. You made up for it by coming back fer me. I hold no ill will towards you. Savvy?"

Elizabeth smiled at his words, and replied, "Yes."

"Good. Now, I better go take over the helm before bloody Barbossa gets it in his head that this is his ship."

With that, Jack took off for the helm. Elizabeth felt a huge weight lifted off her shoulders. Now all she had to do was resolve things with Will.


End file.
